


incinerate our shackles

by savi0urdr3amer



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Both wholesome AND horny!, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements, light bloodplay, vampire!lucina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savi0urdr3amer/pseuds/savi0urdr3amer
Summary: “Do you want this as much as I do?” she asks, teeth replacing tongue to nip hard at Severa’s jugular and dot bruises on her neck. Those will certainly be something to conceal later, Severa thinks distantly, but it hardly matters when Lucina’s lips are following the path of her collarbone, suckling and nibbling until her chest is blue and purple and blemished like a pretty constellation made of broken veins.Lucina’s laugh is low and complacent, more of a huff than anything, and the look in her eyes is deadly, the sharpened edge of a knife, and it takes the breath out of Severa like a punch to the chest. “Who am I kidding?” she murmurs, the look in her eyes ravenous. “Of course you do. I can smell how wet you are for me from here.”
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Liz | Lissa/Maribelle, Lucina/Serena | Severa, the lissabelle and chrobin are mostly background and the fic is lucisev centric tho!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	incinerate our shackles

-

Severa is half asleep when Lucina returns to their quarters. It’s well past midnight now, she knows, because the candle on the nightstand came close to burning out over an hour ago and the moon hangs in the middle of their window like an ornament, its suspended crescent shape pouring slivers of silver light around the panels and onto the sheets adorning the bed.

“You’re back late again,” Severa grumbles, displeased. She curls into herself and cocoons into the comforter, scowling hard enough that it hurts her jaw. It’s been like this for months now, with Lucina returning in the late hours of the night reserved and absent, and Severa feels equally lonely and pushed away, left to an empty bed and an ocean of silence and her own insecurities.

“I’m sorry,” Lucina says quietly as she shuts the door. “I know this has been a big adjustment, and I’m not sure I’m used to it myself yet.”

“I can’t say this is something I’d like to get used to if this is how it’s gonna be,” Severa mumbles, acerbic. “I get that you’re mostly nocturnal now, but I barely get to see you at all anymore. You come back in the middle of the night with barely a word and by the time I wake up in the morning, you’re usually gone. If you don’t want to be around me, I’d rather you just outright say so.” she snaps.

The few seconds that Lucina is silent feel deafening, bleeding and painful, and more like an eternity. Severa has the urge to bite the inside of her cheek hard enough to taste blood.

“I… I’m sorry, Severa. I didn’t realize that was the impression I was giving off,” she responds finally. She sits on the bed beside her, her weight familiar but distant. Severa doesn’t turn to look at her.

“It’s been a hell of a lot more than just an impression. I feel like you don’t even acknowledge that I exist,” Severa murmurs, burying the side of her face into the pillow. “Sometimes I think that you don’t want me anymore.” she confesses.

It was Lucina who mentioned that vampires often have issues with commitment, after all, and that fear has spent months gnawing at Severa down to the fiber of her bones. If she truly is ageless now, what does that make her? Ephemeral? Disposable?

“No, no, Severa, please listen to me,” Lucina counters, pain bleeding into her voice. Her hand ghosts delicately over the outline of Severa’s shoulder. “That couldn’t be farther from the truth. Of course I still want you. I always do-”

“Then why have you spend months avoiding me? Acting like I’m not good enough for you?” Severa turns and sits up, pushing Lucina’s hand away, her voice rising and crackling with frustration, tears threatening to swell up in her eyes. “If you still want me, why do you act like I’m the last fucking person in the world that you want to see?!”

Lucina’s features contort, leaving her expression confused and bruised. Severa’s struck a vein, and she knows it.

“I… forgive me, Severa. I’ve all too clearly ignored the impact that this has had on you, and I never meant to hurt you. My intention has always been to protect you, now more than ever-”

“How is hiding from me protecting me?” Severa interrupts crossly, dread heavy in her throat.

“It’s not you I’m hiding from,” Lucina barks back, just as broken. “It’s a part of me I don’t think I can control yet. A part of me that wants you so damn bad I can’t handle it.”

It’s like the words get caught in Lucina’s throat when she pauses abruptly, and her eyes fill with a vicious fascination, her gaze starting at Severa’s lips and quickly going down to her throat. Severa watches as Lucina stiffens, hardly blinking as her pupils widen until she looks like a cat about to pounce on a field mouse.

“I don’t know if I want to kiss you or bite you,” Lucina whispers, each syllable thick and dragged out. “And it scares me.”

“You’re saying you want to… feed on me?” Severa asks.

Lucina nods, avoiding eye contact.

“Feed on you, kiss you, touch you, I don’t know. A mix of all three, honestly,” Abashed, Lucina brings her hands to her face and takes in a deep breath. “Since the change, everything has become so much more profound. I can’t even describe how powerful the need is. It… it consumes me, Severa. It’s all I can think about, and seeing you just… intensifies it.”

Severa thinks she understands now. Of course Lucina, stoic and resplendent as she is, would view this as a way of avoiding temptation. Lucina’s been hiding her shame all this time, trying instead to fortify her self-control on her own. It’s the only way she knows how because she’s both too proud and too afraid to ask for help, something Severa knows Lucina’s struggled with since birth. She can only imagine the conflict Lucina grapples with, caught between her own royalty and infallibility, only permitted to make mistakes or give into something she shouldn’t when she’s sure no one is looking. She’s been expected to be perfect all her life, the epitome of poise and regality, but even now Lucina is still partially human. Imperfect as everyone is, and even immortality could never change that.

“Then why don’t you do all three of those things?” Severa moves herself closer to Lucina, bringing a hand to her face. “I want you to. I know you’re afraid, but we can navigate it together, if you want.”

“You’re sure of this? I… Severa, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Please, dear. You know I’m not made of glass,” Severa is close enough that Lucina can feel her body heat now, and the intimacy feels overwhelming and suffocating, something she wants to drown in. Having Severa like this, her neck just out of reach and loose nightgown falling down her shoulders, the swell of her breasts peeking through the fabric, has Lucina dealing with two different types of hunger that make her mouth water.

“Show me what you’ve been dealing with,” she murmurs, brushing the faintest hint of her lips against Lucina’s jaw. “Show me everything and don’t hold back.”

Severa barely has a change to finish speaking before Lucina kisses her and throws herself on top of her, hands pinning her wrists to the bed, thigh wedged between her legs. The kiss is temporal and unhinged, Lucina’s restraint like a pulled thread that finally had the chance to snap. Lucina was still human when they last touched each other, leaving the sexual frustration between them heavy, another thing Lucina could hardly deal with.

“Gods, I want you so _bad_ ,” Lucina pants when she finally breaks the kiss to breathe, her voice dropping to a low and husky octave thick like dark wine, fangs grazing the shell of Severa’s ear.

Severa shudders beneath her, already drunk on the resonant hum of Lucina’s timbre, and it makes a warm throb of heat ignite in her belly and settle in her cheeks and between her legs in equal measure. She’s wanted Lucina to do this too, ever since she turned, to finally _feed_ on her and _take_ her, but she now knows all too well that Lucina’s initial hesitation came from a place of fear, a fear that she’d bite too _deep_ , drink too much, getting carried away in her fervor. It’s barely been six months since her awakening and Severa knows she’s young for a vampire still, practically still an infant in her now-immortal life, and it’s not uncommon for fledglings to give into their desires and drain their husks dry for even the first few years- that much Chrom and Robin had warned both of them about. _Be careful_ , they’d said, their eyes bright and vivid and glowing just like Lucina’s, skin pale like alabaster, their expressions foggy and mesmerizing. The faintest hint of Robin’s teeth gleamed through her half-pursed lips, and it made Severa thrill.

Severa isn’t a husk- she’s Lucina’s _lover,_ someone Lucina cherishes above anything and everything, but she doesn’t _want_ to be careful, not when she knows the thrum of her heartbeat has Lucina on edge and already rutting against her, the tip of her teeth grazing her neck like sweet temptation. She wants Lucina to keep her pinned to the bed and drink and drink and _drink_ , fucking her until she’s too dizzy to see straight from the high, blood running down her throat like a pretty red river until Lucina laps it up with her tongue.

“Then take me,” Severa says, hardly more than a whine. Her body already rises up, up towards familiar friction, and with a growl Lucina pushes her back down onto the bed and grinds against her so hard her hips ache.

Lucina lifts her head, her dark sea of hair falling over her shoulders like tendrils spilling onto Severa’s skin. The look in her narrowed eyes is intent, perhaps a bit curious, and for a moment the words hang suspended on her lips like fragile glass, a vase or relic or _something,_ about to fall and shatter.

“Do you trust me?” Lucina whispers, pressing a kiss to Severa’s lips. She’s lukewarm, as she always is now, yet somehow she feels hotter against Severa than she ever has, scorching and blinding like the sun. There’s only a hint of restraint in the kiss, the slightest sliver, and Severa runs her fingers through Lucina’s hair, brushing the section that tickles her nose behind her ear.

“Of course I do,” Severa answers, a bit lightheaded as Lucina pulls away. She looks hauntingly beautiful like this, her long jawline and high cheekbones accentuated by a piercing expression only a vampire could have, her stare like a needle piercing skin.

“I promise I’ll hold myself back,” Lucina reassures, licking her lips, and Severa isn’t sure if it’s from the hesitation or the anticipation. “I’ll be careful, like my father explained to me-”

Severa snorts. “What if I don’t want you to be careful? Also, no offense, but your dad is the _last_ thing I want to hear about right now.” she chides with a laugh.

Lucina chuckles.

“Yes, I suppose that was in poor taste,” Lucina’s attention drifts to what’s Severa’s neck; she tilts Severa’s chin up, baring her throat, and her fingers ghost over her pulse point, tracing the path of what she knows are veins. “But I’ve never fed on you before… and that’s not all I intend to do.”

Lucina swallows and looks away briefly, a clear sign that she’s nervous.

Severa’s brows furrow.

“What do you mean? You want to change me?”

Lucina shakes her head, what strands of hair Severa had tucked behind her ear falling back down to frame her face.

“No, no. Not yet. I know you don’t want that right now,” Lucina takes in a deep breath, dragging her thumb up to trace the bottom of Severa’s lip. “Severa, I want to bind you to me. It’s a very... intimate and lifelong act, something our kind do to our lovers while they’re still human.”

Severa’s pulse speeds up, something Lucina undoubtedly picks up on. This is the first she’s heard of such a prospect, and she’d be lying if she said it didn’t pique her interest.

“When you say ‘bind you to me’, what do you mean?” Severa asks, her mouth suddenly too dry for her liking. “Is that something other people can sense?”

“Yes. It’s intangible, of course, but it’s something my kind and other non-humans will be able to pick up on. Think of it as something that enhances the bond we have,” Lucina leans back down to pepper kisses to Severa’s neck, her hands snaking under her nightgown and hungrily seeking the warmth of her skin.

“But you see, it’s also a bit of a selfish request,” Lucina confesses. “Because it marks you as _mine_.”

 _Oh._ Now Severa understands, and that makes the thought even more enthralling, knowing that Lucina will be claiming her. She’s more than just a pretty thrall, a plaything to feed on- she’s _hers_ , off limits to anyone else, and she wants Lucina to remind her of that with every pump of her fingers and careful flick of her tongue.

“Please, yes,” Severa whines, barely registering how hoarse and desperate she sounds. She’d be embarrassed if she still had a lick of shame, but it doesn’t matter when Lucina has her like this, flushed and wanting after so long of being alone. “Please, Lucina, please make me yours, I’d love it so much and I want you to-”

Severa doesn’t have the chance to finish speaking. Lucina kisses her again, hard, stealing the words out of her mouth as she nibbles on her bottom lip with her fangs, the pressure just short of drawing blood. Her hands glide up Severa’s exposed chest, tracing the outline of each rib, nails grazing her skin just rough enough to leave pink lines in their wake.

Lucina pulls away, catches the corner of Severa’s lip between her teeth and _bites_ , and Severa gasps, squirms helplessly beneath her, hot shocks alight in her nerves. She’s not entirely sure if it was intentional or not, too engrossed in how she already feels like putty in Lucina’s hands, and with more tongue than lips, Lucina laps at the thin stream of blood that leaks from the tiniest of scrapes. The sting is slight, hardly more noticeable than a brush against a cat’s claws, but the feeling of Lucina’s tongue against her feels like the warm tip of a flame, and it only adds to the burning, salacious heat building between her legs. She’s uncomfortably wet now, all too aware of the slickness coating the innermost junction of her thighs as she shifts, smearing a streak of blood down the side of her jaw. Lucina licks it up greedily, messily, the sharpness of her fangs gleaming in the low light, her lips stained red and swollen.

“Do you want this as much as I do?” she asks, teeth replacing tongue to nip hard at Severa’s jugular and dot bruises on her neck. Those will certainly be something to conceal later, Severa thinks distantly, but it hardly matters when Lucina’s lips are following the path of her collarbone, suckling and nibbling until her chest is blue and purple and blemished like a pretty constellation made of broken veins.

Lucina’s laugh is low and complacent, more of a huff than anything, and the look in her eyes is deadly, the sharpened edge of a knife, and it takes the breath out of Severa like a punch to the chest. “Who am I kidding?” she murmurs, the look in her eyes ravenous. “Of course you do. I can smell how wet you are for me from here.”

Severa whines, keens, as her chest rises and she lets out a shaky breath.

“Lucina, please, _please_ ,” she begs, instinctively and eagerly spreading her legs. She looks beautiful like this, crimson hair splayed across the sheets, the freckles dusting her face bright ochre and stark against the blush staining her cheeks, her dark eyes wide and yearning.

Lucina wants to devour her, let go of every bit of self-control she’s spent months building up, only releasing it in the darkest of nights with her hand buried between her legs and the taste of a thrall’s blood she wished was Severa’s still fresh on her lips. She wants Severa to be hers, _only_ hers, and display her proudly, knowing the stark feelings of jealousy her own kind would be bound to feel at the sight of her. It’s even more intoxicating to imagine Severa mewling beneath her, riding a near-eternal high, blood leaking from a freshly left bite and cunt slick, spilling sticky heat onto her fingers.

Lucina doesn’t need any other confirmation, snaking her hands to Severa’s back to pull up her nightgown. It’s a soft pink, pale against her skin and and oh-so lovely, but even such a slim piece of satin is becoming too troublesome when she’s this hot and bothered, Lucina thinks, and she spends a myriad of seconds wondering what it would be like to just tear the slip off of her in one quick, seamless motion. She has the strength now, after all, and it’s a tantalizing thought she barely manages to store away for later. L _ater,_ she reminds herself as she follows the swell of her breasts and pinches a taut, rosy nipple before taking it into her mouth. _Perhaps when they’re more acquainted with this._ _(Yes, that’d probably be best.)_

Severa shivers and writhes, her hips shooting upwards in search of friction and fingers gripping Lucina’s sides, and Lucina is generous this time, granting her plea partially because her own hunger is growing by the second and the warmth between her legs is becoming unbearable. She’s crumbling, and she knows it’s exactly what Severa wants, too.

Following the dip of Severa’s waist is as natural as breathing, as being; Lucina could easily map out her body blindfolded, and she’ll never tire of just how beautiful Severa is, from her white scars laced with stardust to the constellation of freckles scattered across her skin. Her hand ghosts over the lining of her underwear, teasing and tempting, andjust that motion alone makes Severa’s heartbeat spike, pounding hard in her ears, and the blood rushing steadfast in her veins is a song Lucina could spend eons memorizing and still never tire of.

“I’m going to touch you now,” Lucina says, the words icy yet somehow blisteringly hot on the tip of her tongue. “May I?”

Severa nods quickly, swallows in anticipation as Lucina’s touch sinks down between her thighs to pull off her underwear and languidly circle her clit.

“If I start to take too much blood and you feel woozy, I want you to stop me,” Lucina reminds her gently. She makes eye contact with Severa for emphasis, and the trust in Severa’s eyes is both endearing and painfully hot. “Promise?”

Severa nods again.

“Promise,” She reassures, and Lucina’s pleased hum is like the strum of a harp against Severa’s pulse point.

Lucina supposes she might as well crumble now.

She presses one final soft, warning kiss to Severa’s skin and _bites,_ finally, _finally._ The pleasure that shoots through her is immediate and overwhelming, a barrage of golden arrows and like the highest burst of adrenaline; Severa’s blood is better than anything she’s ever tasted, scalding and tangy and metallic yet somehow _sweet_ like the most decadent candy. Severa’s clit pulses and she clenches around nothing as Lucina laps at the bite, and she wastes no time sinking two fingers into her. Severa is ready for her as it is, taking her fingers effortlessly and impatiently, but Lucina starts off slow, slow enough to build up Severa’s moans and gasps before breaking them back down into pleas and fragmented syllables as her tongue matches the pace of her fingers.

“You’re mine,” Lucina growls between licks. She sinks her teeth back into her, more relentlessly this time, and Severa jerks, her spine arching up off the bed like the string of a bow pulled back. “ _Mine,”_ she snarls again, the brutal, primal chaos in her voice like a predator hunting down prey, a plucked hem. Both her throat and the heat between her legs burn and sear, aching for more.

“Yours,” Severa repeats, a breathless mantra, her eyelids fluttering. She’s already trembling, weak at the knees and head spinning as Lucina drinks and indulges, more alive than she’s ever been.

“Good girl,” Lucina breathes when she finally withdraws, and the scrape of her teeth leaves behind a wicked sensation, an intoxicating mix of both pain and pleasure. Severa clenches tighter around her fingers at the praise. “No one but me is allowed to have you like this,” she continues, voice raspy and words strung together by the thinnest of threads. “Absolutely no one.”

Lucina kisses her again, leaves tiny pinpricks of blood like tiny red raindrops on Severa’s skin, glinting saccharine rubies to gloss back over with her tongue when she’s done making a mess of her. She tastes like silver and sin, and she fucks Severa harder now, completely immersed in the way she takes her fingers to the knuckles, each thrust punctuated with filthy, wet need. She grinds the base of her palm against her clit, presses down hard as her fingers curl and find the spot that makes Severa buck her hips and _scream_. She grips Lucina so hard she leaves crescents on her skin, gasping into her mouth, singing the prettiest of hymns as the moans pour from her lips like the smoothest stream of water.

“Faster,” Severa pleads, flustered and so close to the edge it hurts. “Lucina, please, harder, _harder-_ ”

Who would Lucina be to deny her when she just granted her the best thing she could ever ask for? (Oh, she could never be that cruel.)

Lucina gladly complies, fucks her so hard her wrist aches, and it only takes three more thrusts for Severa to come. Beneath her Severa shakes and writhes, her lips curved into the loveliest shape Lucina’s ever seen as she whimpers and rides out the high of her orgasm. Her legs wrap around Lucina’s back, heels digging into the contour of her spine, and Lucina can feel her quivering against her.

“You’re so good, Severa,” she praises, licking off the remainder of blood from her throat, tongue following the curve of her jaw. “You did so well, my love. Can you do me another favor?”

Severa lets out a breathless _yes_ , and Lucina quickly removes her fingers and shifts, leaning up to straddle her, and she begins peeling off her clothes. She’s so touch-starved that just grinding her hips down on Severa has her groaning, a low and hungry sound pulled from deep in her throat.

“Can you use your mouth on me? Because I’m so turned on I can hardly stand it,” Lucina admits, bringing her debauched hand to Severa’s mouth, pupils swallowing the electric blue of her eyes as Severa lightly suckles on the tips of her fingers. “Oh, gods, Severa, that’s so hot, _fuck_ _-”_

Severa flashes a proud grin and winds her hands up to Lucina’s trousers with a quiet laugh.

“I was hoping you’d ask,” she says, quirking a brow, lips still pressed to Lucina’s fingers.

“Are you sure you feel up to it?” Lucina flashes her a look of concern. Severa rolls her eyes.

“Uh, duh. Besides, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t repay the favor?”

Severa already has, Lucina thinks, tenfold and maybe a hundredfold.

“I can tell you’re still worried,” Severa quips, and she looks at Lucina reassuringly. “I made you a promise, remember? I’m fine. Now come here.”

Severa helps her out of what was left of her clothes, leaving Lucina bare, the air cool against the damp arousal between her legs, and Severa’s slim fingers find the jut of her hipbones and urge her closer. Lucina watches with widened pupils, bottomless and blown out, only a thin cyan line of her iris visible through her dark lashes.

“Please,” Lucina says softly as she edges closer, her breath hitching.

Severa doesn’t intend to goad her, not when it’s been so long since she felt Lucina’s skin against her own. She’s been hiding, shrouding herself for too long now, and Severa intends to drag out every forlorn desire out of Lucina like a secret to revel in. She settles between Lucina’s legs like a home, basks in the way Lucina moans at just the first lick; the roll of her hips is impatient and jagged, and Severa grips her hips harder, encouraging her forward. Lucina tastes as she always does- familiar, intoxicating, and perfect, so perfect, warm and salacious. Lucina gasps as Severa licks a long, burning line up to her swollen clit, watching smugly as little jolts of pleasure whirl up Lucina’s spine and burst in her eyes. It’s a dangerously fun game seeing Lucina’s normally astute demeanor crumble, reducing her to gasps and growls and pleas, her long hair disheveled, a mess of dark waves like splotched ink against her skin. She will crumble, Severa thinks as she takes the hood of Lucina’s clit into her mouth and _sucks_.

The jerk of Lucina’s hips makes the headboard hit the wall, but she hardly pays the noise any mind. She reaches up to grasp it tight with one hand, her knuckles turning white, and weaves the other into Severa’s hair, trapping her fingers in a maze of fiery red locks. She rolls her hips into Severa’s face again and settles into a rhythm, hard and relentless, and the tip of her nose grants a moment of delicious friction as it brushes against her clit. She shivers as she finds Severa’s mouth again and grinds down on her, chasing the edge she’s so close to, dizzying heat mounting between her legs and fanning out to every inch of her nerves. Severa looks so immaculate like this, her eyes full of focus, lips curled into the most harmonic shape around her cunt, tongue sleek and glazed with arousal. She wants to just _fuck_ her, ride her face until she’s screaming, her thighs clenched tight around Severa’s head, and _gods_ , does she, and Lucina takes one last breath before she topples and the pleasure swallows her whole.

Lucina comes undone, finally- she’s undignified, moans out Severa’s name like a mantra as her thrusts match the pace of Severa’s tongue. She trembles, lost in the heat of Severa’s mouth between her legs, and the overstimulation leaves her breathless, nails digging into the wood of the headboard and Severa’s scalp alike as she tries to come back down. Her head swims as she tenderly caresses the highest point of Severa’s cheekbones, following the shape of the curve just beneath her eye.

“Oh gods, thank you,” Lucina pants with a light laugh, all too aware of the mess she’s made of Severa’s face as she squirms, trying to compose herself enough to move. “That was… immaculate,” she continues, a bit awestruck, her breathing still choppy and strained.

Beneath her, Severa looks equally as starstruck, streaks of dried blood smeared across her collarbones, bruises dotted from her neck to her breasts, lips puffy and glazed with release. Something broods in her dark eyes, churning and mischievous, and the way her mouth pulls into a sly grin is charming enough to make Lucina’s nearly stilled heart beat out of her ribs.

“So is it gonna be that intense all the time, or…?” Satisfied, Severa props herself up on her elbow and happily licks the mess off her lips as Lucina finally settles beside her, and she inches herself closer to Severa until their bodies are almost pressed together, limbs tangling like flowers and vines pressed onto a page.

“Essentially, yes,” Lucina answers, pulling Severa into her arms. “Watch,” She says. She presses a kiss to her cheek and moves inward, bringing their mouths together. The kiss is open-mouthed and messy, and Lucina tastes herself on Severa’s lips, and something between them sparks and ignites deep in their bones.

“If you keep kissing me like that, I might be tempted to ask you for another round,” Severa mutters bashfully when she pulls away. Lucina snickers.

“I wouldn’t be against that,” she admits, but there are more important matters at hand right now. “Perhaps after you’ve had some water and a bit of rest, though, because you’re awfully pale. I’ll sneak into the kitchen and get you something. What do you want to eat?”

The bed already feels empty again as Lucina gets up and picks her discarded trousers off the floor and searches for her shirt.

“Anything but seafood,” Severa says with a dramaticized gag. “Actually, you know what sounds good? Breakfast food. Please.”

“The first part is understandable, seeing as you weren’t much of a fan of the salmon Maribelle made a few weeks ago. I also doubt most people would like salmon around three in the morning, anyways. But breakfast food?” Lucina wrinkles her brows and laughs.

“Listen, I wouldn’t criticize much if I were you, considering you just drank my blood like it was your last meal,” Severa teases, feigning a pout.

“I am a vampire now, but I see your point,” Lucina creaks open the bedroom door, pouring a sliver of yellow light into the room that hurts Severa’s eyes. “How about I make you a deal? For now we can settle on fruit and water, and I’ll swing by and tell Maribelle that you request pancakes for our monthly brunch in the morning. Sound acceptable?”

“Extremely,” Severa says with a hum. “Make sure she knows to make them nice and soft, though, like the really fluffy kind of pancakes? And with lots of maple syrup.” she clarifies.

“I’ll be sure to tell her, then. I also wouldn’t dare have her forget the whipped cream. Why don’t you go ahead and lie down, and I’ll be back in a few minutes?”

Severa _is_ feeling a bit drained, now that she thinks of it (figuratively and literally, she supposes, too), and the last thing she wants is to find herself in the infirmary after fainting, bloodied up and facing a presumably horrified medic. She probably looks like she escaped a near-death situation, truthfully, and Lucina will surely have to help clean her up before brunch tomorrow.

“All right, deal. Hey, Luci, one last thing before you go?” Lucina looks back over her shoulder curiously. “I’m glad you were honest with me about what was going on. Please don’t hide things like that from me, okay?”

“It’s a promise, my love.”

“Good. Because I’d rather not wallow in my misery and think you’re sneaking around with a hot and alluring vampire harlot again.”

Lucina snorts.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

-

Brunch the next morning is held at half past ten o’clock, not quite at the crack of dawn but still too early for Severa’s liking; she spends most of her weekends sleeping well into the afternoon, especially now that Lucina is predominantly nocturnal, so that combined with the exhaustion from the previous night has Severa already thinking of going back to bed. But Lucina insisted, as she always does- this is a monthly occurrence, she reminded her, and it means the world to her parents… her vampire parents, vampire aunt, and her vampire wife. Severa laughs to herself at the thought. Gods, she’s having brunch with a bunch of vampires, and that revelation now feels too real.

Hand-in-hand with Lissa, Maribelle is oddly quiet of her usual pleasantries as she seats herself at the grand table in the center of the dining hall. Taciturn, she thins her lips into a tight line and scans Severa from head to toe, eyeing her like a hawk, and Severa immediately narrows her eyes. She _did_ make sure she bathed and covered all the bites Lucina left on her, and even checked her reflection thoroughly in the mirror before she and Lucina made their way downstairs, so even someone as observant as Maribelle couldn’t have spotted them... at least she hopes not.

“Oh my,” she drawls haughtily, bringing her teacup to her mouth. She doesn’t even attempt to hide the smile that pulls at the corners of her lips as she takes a long sip. It’s a pretentious remark, one that makes Severa think Maribelle knows something she doesn’t, and her mouth curls into a frown as she watches Maribelle take a long sip of tea. Judging by the scent it’s chamomile and pink rose, a blend of Maribelle’s favorites, and the recognition feels all the more mocking as Severa eyes her with suspicion.

“What?” Severa says, her voice laced with distrust. Lucina sits beside her and sets a plate full of pancakes in front of her, something Severa initially fails to notice despite her previous excitement, and for a second she looks almost like an oblivious, kicked puppy.

“Lucina, you _dog._ You know, I was wondering when you’d finally go through with it,” Maribelle continues, setting her cup down. She quirks a blonde brow and her smile widens, flashing the sharp tip of her fangs. “So, how was it? Tell me all the details, darling,” she says, bringing her hands up to her chin.

“Maribelle!” Lissa exclaims, elbowing her arm. Her glare is disapproving. “That’s so invasive!”

“Oh come now, love, someone had to ask,” Maribelle remarks with a shrug. “Shame is something I let go of nearly a century ago, and I’m certain I’m not the only one curious. I still fondly recall when you and I-”

Lissa elbows her harder, and Maribelle squeaks in response. Seated at the head of the table, Robin barely manages to contain her amusement, snickering into a napkin she holds over her mouth as Chrom clumsily stirs a spoonful of sugar into his tea, likely unaware of the conversation taking place.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about. Did I grow another eye or something all of a sudden?” Groggy and irritated, Severa crosses her arms and glances at Lucina, who’s suddenly somehow simultaneously pale and flushed with embarrassment.

Lucina frantically scoots her chair closer to Severa’s. She vaguely hears Maribelle chastising Lissa for almost making her stain the sleeve of her dress.

“Erm, Severa,” Lucina leans in to whisper in her ear. “Remember what I mentioned last night? About how my kind can see that we’re bonded now?”

Oh. _Oh._

“Yes, that’s what she’s referring to,” Lucina confirms, watching the realization paint itself onto Severa’s face.

Well, fuck. This can’t possibly get any more awkward, Severa thinks, and if Maribelle is going to be nosy, she supposes she should at least be honest with her. After all, she did ask for details, didn’t she?

“If you’re wondering about the sex, it was fantastic, thanks,” Severa states proudly, and she can practically _feel_ how mortified Lucina is next to her. She finally glances down and her stomach rumbles. “Oh, sweet. I could also really go for these pancakes right now. Gotta recover from the blood loss and everything, you know?”

Chrom spits out his tea.

(Severa isn’t allowed to say anything else for the rest of brunch. Or ever again, preferably.)

**Author's Note:**

> bet u bitches thought you'd seen the last of me, huh? well, guess what! i smacked my writer's block and executive dysfunction in the face with lesbian vampire porn! i'm so sorry
> 
> if i fucked up anywhere i'll fix it eventually. y'all know the drill lmao


End file.
